Kage and the Next Generation
by RyuuUmino
Summary: Kage is a small orphan who is adopted by the Weasley's. He meets the Potter's and discovers a rare ability he possesses called Shadow Sensory. His history is revealed piece by piece and a family legacy looms over him. And this is only his first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_**Age: 11. Three months before Hogwarts**_

 _My name is George Weasley._

 _I received your letter a while ago. Sorry it took so long to write back. You didn't mention the address of your orphanage so I had to do research to find you. I understand you hate it there, I just hope things haven't gotten worse since you write the letter._

 _If you tie a letter to this owl, then it will send it back to me. Below I'll try to explain why strange things have been happening like that doorknob exploding. My wife says we should adopt you if someone hasn't already. And we could take you to school._

 _Okay, the reason all that has been happening to you is because you are a wizard._

That was when I put down the letter. I was hoping no one would take that letter seriously. I wrote it two years ago. Then I threw it out my window. Oh how stupid and childish I was then...

But besides that, this was beyond stupid! I officially knew that all adults were gits. Nothing this Mr. Weasley said makes sense.

What owl was this talking about? Did an owl drop it off at the front desk or something? That's ridiculous.

But, what if Mr. Weasley was telling the truth? He was actually thinking of adopting me. That I was a wizard. Me. The freak who could only accomplish trouble and was only a burden. I was a wizard.

"Smith!"

I shoved the letter under my pillow and stood up at attention. Smith isn't my real last name. It's just the name they give us kids who were dropped of here with no last name. But that tone of voice always meant it was me. And that was never good for me. _What did I do this time? I've been in here the whole day._

The door opened and I was met with one of the ladies who work here. She was a plump lady with blonde hair in tight curls, and narrow blue eyes with make-up to make them look awake and kind. She wore the traditional gray long sleeve shirt all the staff wore. Her legs were hidden by a black shirt that went down to her ankle.

"Yes ma'am?" I said. I held in a cough as my throat complained from lack of water.

"Someone is here to see you." She said sourly, looking me up and down. "Get dressed." She snapped before turning on her black heel and closing the olive green door.

My room wasn't much, but I had been living here my whole life. It was worse than what other kids got, but I managed. It has a bed, a window, a mirror, and a closet. The window and door had locks to no surprise. But I don't think Missy would lock the door of she wanted me out.

I want to the closet and opened it slowly, looking inside. I had hand-me-downs from just about every other kid who's walked in and out of this place. Including some girl's clothing.

I threw off my gray pyjamas and put on a black shirt, dark jeans with holes at the knees, and my gray jacket. Not very colourful, I know. I just don't care either.

I slipped on a pair of worn red Converse and a Doctor Who belt held together by duct tape, then headed out.

I immediately felt the eyes of the other kids. I admit, I looked awful. The clothes always looked to big and I was pale. My black hair was always a mess but looked a bit better in a ponytail. But I looked like a pineapple. And my brown eyes were very narrow and depressed looking.

"If you're thinking of adopting that child, I should warn you."

I paused before I went down the stairs, hearing the staff lady and another person talking. Who was she talking to? Could it really be Mr. Weasley? I thought he said he was thinking about it.

"Oh, it's okay ma'am." Came a light voice most likely belonging to a man in his mid-thirties or something like that. "I'm sure we can handle him."

I began going down the stairs, taking them two at a time. He sounded nice enough, but was that a facade or not?

I got to the bottom and looked up at the mess of red hair I saw. I tried to make myself as normal-looking as possible and put on a smile.

"Hello mister!" I said with fake cheerfulness. "I'm Kage Smith." I closed my eyes, hoping that would make the smile more believable.

"Oh! Kage!" The man gasped. I could _hear_ the smile in his voice.

I opened my eyes to see he had gotten down on one knee and looking at me with round hazel eyes.

"So, did you get my owl?" He asked softly.

I was confused as to what he meant. Did he send me an owl or something? Why would anyone do anything with an owl?

"You're Mr. Weasley?" I asked, my hyper child act gone. He didn't seem to care. And it was tiring to keep that up anyway.

He nodded. "Yes. I sent you that letter a month ago. My wife got concerned when you never wrote back. So I promised her I would visit today." He pulled out a thin stick and poked my stomach with it. I felt a soft shock run through my body. It felt warm. When I opened my mouth to ask what just happened, he just shook his head. He stood up suddenly, like nothing out of the ordinary just happened. The strange stick was gone.

"And here I am." He turned his back to me and looked at an unapproved staff lady. "I'm going to adopt Mr. Kage, if you don't mind." He said, but in a way that meant he wasn't taking no for an answer. He pulled out a packet of papers from his maroon coat. There wasn't a single wrinkle in the whole packet! "The proper paperwork, am I correct?"

I watched, still not having moved from my spot a step in front of the stairs. He was going to adopt me? He had sent the letter a month ago? I got it this morning. The lady took the packet and flipped through it.

After about five minutes of this nerve-wrecking silence, she threw the packet on the desk then turned a glare at me.

"To get your things, Kage. You've been adopted." She said kindly, but her eyes were saying _Get out of here or I'll skin you alive._

I nodded and glanced at Mr. Weasley before turning and running up the stairs.

I saw something in Mr. Weasley's eyes, only for a split second though. He looked at me with familiarity. Did I look like someone he knew? That's impossible, though. Unless he knew my parents or something. I don't know.

I put the letter in my pocket as I packed a small pack I used for school. My clothes, and a few books was all I had to pack. It was all I needed.

"What do you think you're doing, _Smith_? Running away?" Came a voice from my doorway.

I spun around and looked up at the six-foot, two-hundred-pound Wyatt standing in the doorway.

"I just got adopted." I said calmly with a shrug. That should make his empty head spin.

"Haha! You're lying." Wyatt said after a few moments. "Who would want you? They'll probably just bring you back here anyway."

I stared at him blankly, waiting for him to finish. His words hurt, yes. But I wasn't going to show him that they did. It would only mean more trouble in the future.

He clenched his fists and took a step towards me. And when I took a step back, I had already given him the victory he wanted.

"You scared? Well, you should be. You know what happens to kids who are returned. You know very well." He raised his fist and hit my head, making me fall backwards as I tried to avoid it. I landed on my backside and bit my lip.

"Which room is B37, again? Oh, this one? Thank you miss!" Mr. Weasley's voice echoed into the room, making Wyatt freeze.

He looked at me before running out. I never understand why he always ran at the sound of adults who didn't work here. Maybe it's because he knows he won't get in trouble with the staff here.

As I pushed myself up off the floor, Mr. Weasley walked in.

"Oh! There you are, buddy!" He grinned at me. He looked around the room. "This place is awful. Your new room will be much better, I promise." He held out his hand to me and it took every brain cell to not flinch. But, I think I did anyway because of the look he gave me. He turned his hand so the palm was downwards and put it on my head, moving his thumb as if petting a dog or cat.

I stood still and looked up at him questionably. This wasn't what people normally did. Why was he doing it?

"Come on. Let's go home." He grinned and lightly pushed me in front of him and we began walking out the door.

I couldn't shake the feeling, that something wasn't right, or normal. Especially when we walked out the door and down an abandoned street. I looked down at my feet and saw I was walking in his shadow. And it was radiating a soft of warm orange. There was also a very comforting warmth from it to. But also a coldness, it was faint but noticeable. _What is that?_

"Hold onto my arm, and don't hurl on me." He said.

I grabbed his arm and I immediately understood why he said what he said. The street disappeared and it felt like I was turned inside out, shoved into a tube, then pulled out and turned outside out.

My feet got solid ground, making me grip the arm that was still in my hands. I kept my eyes on the ground until everything finally stopped spinning. Then I looked up at Mr. Weasley who was watching me, a smile pulling at his lips. That immediately made me frown.

"Think it's amusing?" I asked.

Then he laughed and shook his head. "No. Not at all. Most wizards hurl their first time apparating."

"...App-a-rating?" I said slowly.

"Yes." Mr. Weasley nodded. "It's a way to travel from one place to another. You won't be able to do it until you pass the test at Hogwarts."

By now I had relaxed my grip and was looking around. "Test? Hog-warts?" I muttered to myself. But those thoughts were almost immediately gone when I looked around.

We were in what appeared to be the living room. There was a door leading outside to our left and a staircase to our right. A doorway went right under the staircase and I could see a kitchen. What caught my attention in there was what looked like a broomstick moving on it's own.

 _Dong!_

I jumped in surprise and my attention was brought to a clock thing. It had arrows with names on it. And five sections labelled _Home, Work, Hogwarts, Store_ , and _Hospital_. The arrow saying _Dad_ just finished moving to _Home._

"Dad's home!" Came an excited girl voice from up the stairs. She sounded about my age, most likely older.

"I hear that, Roxanne. Tell him I'll be down in a minute." Responded an older male voice. Like a teenager.

"I think he can hear you two just fine." said a woman's voice from the kitchen.

I listened as two footsteps ran down the stairs and one set came from the kitchen towards us. I watched the kitchen as a woman with dark skin and black hair pulled into a tight bun walked into the room. She was wearing what looked like a violet robe of some sort.

"Is this Kage?" She asked, looking at me.

"Yes! Kage, meet my wife Angelina." Mr. Weasley said.

I glared at him as he called me Kage. Then I looked at Angelina. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley." I said politely.

She smiled. "Just call me Angelina, or Mom." She said the last part softly but I still heard it.

"Wow! Look at your hair!" I spun around in surprise to see a young girl who looked a lot like her mother. She put a hand on my hair, patting it lightly. "It's really stiff and oily. You could really be a pineapple."

I narrowed my eyes at her. She must be Roxanne.

"Rox, as true as that may be, it's still rude."

Said the boy from behind me. I turned so I could see both of them and took a step backwards as they stepped together. The boy was tall. And almost a perfect copy of Mr. Weasley.

"I'm Fred. This is my sister Roxanne. Mum told us that Dad was getting a kid from an orphanage." He offered me his hand and I slowly shook it. He smiled at me, but didn't let go of my hand. "Welcome to the family."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Age 7: Four years before Hogwarts**_

I looked at the blonde boy in front of me as he was ranting about his dream to become Prime Minister. His hair spiked in every direction and his eyes were bluer than water. I highly doubted he would ever be able to do it at this rate. He was dropped off at the orphanage last week. And already he's made people mad. So he's like me.

"So, why did you bring me out here again?" He asked.

I stopped walking and pointed at the playground in front of us. It wasn't just any old play structure. It had all sorts of strangely shaped things that was supposed to help you with parkour at a young age. Everyone over the age of 11 wasn't allowed.

"Want to play with me?" I asked. But he was already running ahead and started climbing all over it. I smiled to myself and ran after him.

 **Back to the present.**

I followed Fred up the stairs as he was explaining that tomorrow family was coming over. So I had all day and tomorrow morning to get used to things.

"You can take the guest room until we can make you your own room." He said as pulled my arm up the stairs. Thank goodness for all that time at the park, because I was actually able to keep up with his long and quick strides.

Suddenly he stopped and I ran into him. He laughed lightly as he stopped me from falling back down the stairs. "And this is your room for now. Mum had me work yesterday on cleaning it."

I stepped into the doorframe that looked slightly tilted and around the room. It had a diamond shaped window along with a desk in front of it. A queen bed with black and white covers up against the right wall. A wardrobe sat on the other wall with a candle on top.

"So." Fred said from behind me. "What do you think."

I had to show I really appreciated it, but it was very troublesome to make a very convincing smile and say empty words. "It's..." I started. "It's a lot better than my old room." I said, hoping that would help. But Fred was silent. I turned around to see he was thinking about something.

"Fred?" I held up my hand in front of us face. He seemed to have spaced off or something. What was he thinking about?

"Oh, sorry. By the way, lots of questions will be asked after super. I gotta go do my chores. If you have any questions, one of us is always somewhere." Then he turned on his heel and ran down the stairs.

I listened as his footsteps went all the way to the ground floor before closing the door. _Everyone is always somewhere. Duh!_ I took off my backpack and set it on the bed. I began to unpack everything.

If they had questions for me, I have plenty of questions for them. For example, how am I a wizard? What does that imply? Are wizards rare or very common but in hiding? What kind of magic do wizards use? We're my parents wizards?

"Daaaad!"

I was shaken out of my thoughts as Roxanne's footsteps came thundering up the stairs. I set down my Japanese dictionary and peeked out the door.

"Fred is riding his broom outside!" Roxanne ran past and continued towards the three rooms above.

Riding his broom? Like a stereotypical witch?

"Hey! Kage!" _Knock knock!_

I turned to the window, not believing my ears, and saw Fred was there grinning from ear to ear. I ran to the window and put my hands on it, leaning forward. He was actually on a flying broom!

"When you're done, I'll let you try this out before dinner." He yelled through the glass.

I nodded and felt the smile on my face. How did that work? Did it have some sort of spell on it? How hard was it to control? That looked a lot more refined than the raggedy old brooms witches always rode in the movies.

"FREDRICK WEASLEY! What have I told you about flying your broom!"

I jumped and immediately moved to the right and held my arms in front of me. I had to remind my brain that I wasn't at the orphanage anymore when I saw Ms. Angelina walk up to the window.

I watched with wide eyes as Ms. Angelina started saying how Fred could give away the magical world if anyone saw him. He could crash into the house again. She just went on, and on.

Then she turned to me.

I tensed up and forced my arms to stay at my sides.

"I don't think it's best if you fly a broom yet, Kage." She said gently. "You'll learn to fly one once you get to Hogwarts."

I looked I at her and nodded. The question was probably in my eyes because she began to explain.

"Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards. It's where you learn to cast spells, grow magical herbs, and brew potions. You'll also learn to fly a broom your first year. We'll talk more about it when you get your letter." She put a hand on my head. And she looked at me with that look again. Familiarity.

What's it with people doing that? Was it my attitude? My looks? Both adults put their hands on my head and looked at me like they knew me. Like, really knew me. Frankly, it was a little unnerving. Mainly because I didn't know why.

I looked down and noticed her shadow was different as well. Hers glowed more maroon than orange. And it felt a lot warmer than Mr. Weasley's. But it had a faint coldness as well. It was strange. I'll ask Mr. Weasley later.

"Kage? Are you okay?"

I looked up in surprised, not realising I had spaced out staring at her shadow. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I just spaced out. What were you saying?" I asked softly. I had a faint memory of this exact same situation. Ms. Angelina's face turned into a stretched white face with narrow blue eyes.

I pushed it away and listened as Ms. Angelina began naming off meals she could make. So I guessed she was asking what I wanted to eat.

"I'm not hungry." I said, holding my hands up, palms facing her.

"I refuse that." Ms. Angelina said, holding my hands. They were rough, yet soft and warm. "I can see you are malnourished. My husband told me that you were sickly, and injured. First step to fix that is to eat a good meal three times a day. Once you're done unpacking, come to the kitchen." She let go of my hands and walked out, her robes waving behind her.

I turned back to the window and looked down to see Fred and Roxanne talking as they walked towards a small shed. Their shadows were like their parent's in colour. I turned around again and saw Mr. Weasley with a wiry smile.

"I'm guessing she spent too much time with my mum." He laughed lightly and shook his head. "Sorry if she scared you, or something. You know, we had a friend who didn't live in the best conditions. Only because he was a wizard. My mum smothered him." He smiled fondly, as if looking back at those memories.

"Do I remind you of him?" I asked.

"Who?" He asked, looking back at me as I was putting my books in the wardrobe.

"Your friend." I said. "Both of you look at me like you knew me or I look like someone you know."

"Oh, well he had the same look in your eyes for starters. He also had messy black hair, but his uncle made him cut it. His clothes hung off him like yours are, and he was an orphan." Mr. Weasley said, tapping his chin.

I nodded as I listened. The look in my eyes? What did they look like? Did my clothes look that big on me? I looked down at myself and up at Mr. Weasley as I heard him walk towards me.

"Let's get you something to eat. Then I can begin answering some questions of yours." He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled as he turned and pushed me ahead of him.

I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled lightly. I couldn't help it. From where I was now, the sun was on Mr. Weasley's back and I was completely in his shadow. I felt that warmth again, and the cold was a bit less than before. It was hard to describe, but if I could guess I'd say he was happier.

* * *

Ms. Angelina had made me some corndogs, thinking I would like something simple from the " _Muggle world_ " whatever that meant. When I asked her, she said Muggles are what non-magical people are called. So I noted that down for future reference. Apparently I also had to learn the lingo of wizards to.

"Mr. Weasley?" I said, looking up at the man whose head was in a newspaper. _Is that picture moving?_

He lifted his head and looked at me. "Yes?"

"I have a question about what other things wizards can do." I said, thinking about him and his family's shadows. Even now, I can still see the orange glow of his shadow. The shadows of the inanimate objects are regular black and not-glowing anything.

He set down his newspaper and looked at me. I had his full attention now.

"I don't know how to explain it." I said, noticing Ms. Angelina was glancing at me as well. "Your shadows have colors, sort of." I said. They looked at me and Mr. Weasley had confusion dancing in his eyes, the rest of his face was neutral. So I continued. "They also feel different. Like yours is warm but your wife's is warmer. More welcoming. But they both have a faint coldness. Yours more than Ms. Angelina's." They both looked confused, so I tried one last time to explain. "The coldness feels like a lingering thing that is stuck to you, maybe an experience or something. L-Like a death or accident..." My voice wavered so I stopped talking, not knowing what I was saying myself. I looked up and saw the adult's faces.

That surprised them. And from their looks, this wasn't normal. Anything that I said wasn't normal. Was I going to be strange even among wizards! I shouldn't have told them. I should've waited until I learned more and fond out myself. I should've-

"Kage!"

I snapped my head to the left and saw Ms. Angelina looking at me with serious brown eyes.

"It's okay. George will do research on it, and in the mean-time it will be a secret between us three. There's nothing to worry about." She said softly.

I don't understand it, but just the tone of her voice and the look in her eye made me relax. I could believe those words until the day I die. I nodded.

She smiled at me. "So, what does my shadow look like? What color is it?" She asked.

I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Well, yours is more maroon than orange..." I said. "And is warmer than Mr. Weasley's. But there's still the strange cold."

"Do my children have the same cold feeling?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think so. Roxanne's looks like yours and Fred's looks like Mr. Weasley's. There's is warm and light, like it's still new."

She nodded and looked at George. "Thank you. This will help us figure out what you have. Did anyone at the orphanage have strange shadows?"

I nodded. "A few kids, but they were all adopted." I said, remembering the blonde boy who's was bright fiery red and full of a passionate feeling. It was kinda cold, but not as cold as Mr. Weasley's or Ms. Angelina's.

"Why don't you go outside, Kage?" Ms. Angelina said. "Roxanne and Fred should've come in a while ago."

I nodded as I stood up. I picked up my plate but Ms. Angelina took it from me. I looked at her in confusion. I always had to take care of my own dishes and sometimes the other kid's. I was told it was called being polite.

"I'll take care of this. You go play." She smiled and put a hand on my back, lightly pushing me towards the door.

I looked at her over my shoulder and she waved at me to get going. I nodded and ran to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the afternoon, Roxanne and Fred explained to me what most wizarding kids knew by now. It was a lot to take in, but I had time to soak it in. And I was right. There was no coldness in their shadows, and they felt fresh and full of light. I figured that it was because they were young. Their parents must've been though at least one death or something. So that might be the coldness they had. I had read enough books to come up with a few situations.

For super, Ms. Angelina and Mr. Weasley answered some of my questions, with their kids putting their own input in it as well. Roxanne will be starting Hogwarts as well this upcoming year, Fred will be starting his third year. He was one of the Gryffindor Beaters along with James Potter, who I would meet tomorrow. Roxanne wanted to be a Keeper, which is like the goalie.

I learned a lot about this new world I was thrown into and even about some things that a family does. It felt very warm in my chest, which I'm guessing is a good thing because everyone laughed when I told them. And it wasn't a mean laugh, it was genuine and light-hearted. It will probably take me a while to get used to everything.

I spent the rest of the day in my room and staring outside. Mr. Weasley and Fred were practicing hitting a ball around with a bat. On the ground, by the way. So it looked like they were playing baseball. Anyone who just happened to watch, would see only a father and son playing baseball together. They wouldn't notice that the ball seemed to be curving and trying to hit the two.

Ms. Angelina gave me a book called _Hogwarts a History_ to read so I could learn more. I certainly wasn't complaining about the size of the book. I read it all the way up to chapter five when I fell asleep, my head resting on it like a pillow. Mr. Weasley came in and moved me to my bed. My mind was awake, I just couldn't really move. You know when you're like half-asleep? You can see or hear what's going on around you but your brain is still sleeping so you don't comprehend it.

When I woke up the next morning, I had completely forgotten where I was for a moment. Then I looked outside to see Fred was throwing little garden gnomes around. It was really weird and certain woke up my brain. Then I remembered everything and that made me smile. Because it was a new life ahead of me. Starting today. I went to my closet and the first thing I noticed was all of my clothes were neat and clean. Like, really clean. Like they're fresh out of the factory. There was also some worn-looking robes.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_ "Are you awake Kage?" Roxanne's excited voice came from the other side of the door, followed by four more quick knocks.

"I'm awake!" I said loud enough for her to hear.

"Okay!" I heard her sigh in relief. "Our cousins, the Potters, are going to be here in an hour or so." She said.

"Okay. Thank you." I said, expecting her to leave.

"Mum said she put some of Fred's old robes in there that you can wear if you want." She said.

I nodded. That explains that. _Was she done now?_

"Dad also said he wanted to speak with you in his room before the Potters came over. He's in his office by his room." Roxanne said. "It's the very last door on the stairwell."

"Thank you." I said. How about now? I listened as I heard her footsteps go down. Then come back up.

"Mum says that we're having a Traditional English Breakfast once the Potters get here." She said.

I waited and decided to wear a light gray robe set that hung on me lightly. I made a few adjustments, like rolling up the sleeves and trying to fold up the robes so I didn't step on them. I also tried on these black shoes with heels but they fell off. (I think they were called dress shoes) So I wasn't getting extra height anytime soon. The robe honestly felt like a trench coat. My main concern was that it would fall off my shoulders. I was wearing a black shirt underneath, but still. I would look ridiculous.

I put my hair up in its ponytail and opened the door. Big mistake.

As soon as I opened it up I of course took a step forward. Something came flying at high speed and almost hit my face. I jumped back inside my room and waited for another one. When I didn't see, nor hear one, I poked my head back out to see Fred talking and laughing with Mr. Weasley. I had to talk to Mr. Weasley anyway, so I walked up towards them.

"Were you trying to make a trick wand?" Mr. Weasley asked.

I know I shouldn't listen in on conversations, but they were talking right there. And I wanted to know what just happened.

"That's a great idea, but you shouldn't pass it out at school. It could seriously hurt someone and then we would all be in big trouble." Mr. Weasley continued. "What's the one rule you must follow?"

"No physical injuries should be made by products or I will be banned from creating any Weasley Wizard Wheezes." Fred said, a grin never escaping his face.

"Good!" Mr. Weasley smiled. "Now hurry and hide it before your mother sees." He whispered and patted his son on the back.

Fred laughed lightly before running past me down the stairs. He paused and looked back at me. "Those robes suit you. Hope you like them." He said before continuing to his room.

I looked up at Mr. Weasley as he looked back at me. "I'm guessing Roxanne told you I wanted to speak with you?" He said.

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"No, no." He waved a hand lightly. "No _sir_. You're part of our family now. You don't need to call me sir. And it makes me feel old." He added as an afterthought.

I nodded and watched as he walked towards the slightly smaller door at the very top of the house. "Come on in. It won't take to long." He opened it and ducked inside.

I followed quietly and looked around. The place looked a lot bigger than I would've thought possible. There was a shelf of books, some of them open and floating at eye-level. There was a big pot, a cauldron I believe, with a steady purple mist coming from it. On the far wall opposite of the door was a big banner with an orange and purple W in the middle.

"I bet you wonder what kind of job I have. Well..." Mr. Weasley said as he sat down in a black leather chair that rolled back a bit as he sat. "I run a joke shop. It's full of fun toys and things that I helped create." He said.

It sounded rather stiff, but I wasn't going to question what he was hiding because it didn't sound like he wanted to tell me.

"But, besides that. What I wanted to talk to you about was your shadowy...ability." He said, as if not knowing what to call it. "I hope you don't mind that I told my sister-in-law, your Aunt Hermione, but she has access to just about every single book in the entire wizarding world. So I needed her help. She knew the seriousness of the situation and promised not to tell anyone. She got back to me this morning." He paused.

I soaked in the information slowly, letting it bounce around in my mind before he continued.

"She said it was a rare ability called Shadow Sensory. It ran deep in an ancient Japanese family that went to the school there, Mahoutokoro." He said the name slowly. "From what she told me, the color depends on your family ties and stuff like that. And the temperature you feel is like what the person feels. My kids, they're happy and innocent so their shadows are warm and light. Like you said. I hope I explained that right because she explained this to me at one in the morning."

I nodded, feeling a small tug pull at my lips. So did that mean I was related to these people? Japanese wizards? That sounded amazing.

"But." Mr. Weasley said. My excited feeling almost immediately disappeared. _What was the bad news?_ "She also told me that this particular family wasn't known for their good deeds. They were actually a huge problem about twenty years ago."

I nodded slowly. That made sense. People who side with the "light" always have cool powers like controlling lightning while people who side with the "dark" get shadow manipulation or some dark power like that. It was strange, and quite stereotypical. But it still made sense somehow.

"So, don't tell anyone else about your Shadow Sensory. Not even my wife knows this much yet. I haven't had the chance to tell her. So, let me tell her tonight. And if you have any other questions, ask us. We will get it to Aunt Hermione one way or another." He said, putting his hands on his knees.

I nodded and he smiled. "Now, any questions?"

I shook my head then stopped. I did have one question from yesterday. "Who is the friend I look like?" I asked.

Mr. Weasley smiled. "He's your Uncle Harry. So I don't need to tell you much. You'll meet him soon."

I nodded and looked up as I thought about it. Would Harry still have those eyes that they see in me? Would he think I looked like a younger him? My continuous run of questions was interrupted by a loud popping sound outside and Roxanne's cheers.

"They're here!" She cried in glee.


End file.
